


Hot Leather

by kaynibbler16



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mostly just the Doctor getting captured again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds herself having to pose as the Doctor's mistress in order to rescue him from a matriarchal society, but things go a little sideways. However, Rose is certainly not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this a while ago, but forgot to post it. Any and all mistakes are my own.  
> Please let me know what you think! :D  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

Rose sucked in her stomach as she adjusted the leather corset properly. She was dressed in leather hot pants and thigh high leather boots to match. It wasn’t what she personally would consider wearing, but it seemed to be the popular fashion of the planet they had unfortunately landed on.

Not to mention that it was the proper clothing for a “mistress.”

She was so going to kill him after this.

Once again, the Doctor had landed them in the wrong era at the wrong time, or, so it seemed. It was a matriarchal society that kept males as “pets.” The men themselves seemed to be docile, but Rose could sense that they weren’t completely satisfied with their lot in life and the Doctor agreed. Of course, his proclamation about the injustices of keeping men as pets or slaves didn’t sit well with the locals and he promptly found himself arrested.

And that left Rose with little choice but to play the part of mistress to get his sorry bum back. That also meant dressing the part and, as soon as he was safely back inside the TARDIS, they were going to have words.

Although, perhaps he might like the outfit she had picked out? Doubtful. Every time she tried to push their relationship to the next step, the Doctor seemed completely unmoved.

She winced at the thought. The Doctor cared about her, that much she was certain of, but the extent of his feelings were clouded in mystery. A sigh escaped her before she could stop it and she was reminded of just how tight her outfit was. This was ridiculous, but unavoidable. Might as well get to it.

The evening air was warm, but not swelteringly so, and Rose quickly made her way to the “pound,” if you could call it that. It was a large ornate building with large arches and precious gems inlaid in the tiles. As she crossed the threshold of the building’s front doorway, Rose was taken aback by the minimalistic design of the interior as well as how out of place the people working there appeared. They all wore similar outfits to hers, although with more color.

She suddenly felt very unsure about what she was about to do, but held tightly to psychic paper the Doctor had left behind in the TARDIS. Not wanting to appear uncertain or weak in front of the other mistresses, Rose confidently made her to the front desk. “Excuse me, I am here to retrieve my…property.”

Behind the desk sat a woman dressed head to toe in blue leather and expensive jewelry. She lifted her head, a fake smile plastered on her face, and asked Rose for her documentation. Handing the woman the psychic paper, slightly nervous that she might see through it, Rose waited for the woman to respond. It wasn’t until the woman’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. “Oh! Oh, I am terribly sorry, my lady! We didn’t realize…and had we known he was…I am so sorry.”

“Please elaborate,” Rose demanded, her tone clipped.

The woman swallowed nervously. “We had no knowledge that he was yours, my lady, but we didn’t see your documentation so we had to take him from you.”

“I understand as I was not prepared to go out today as it was. My own apologies for forgetting. Now, my property, please.” Rose tapped her nails impatiently on the counter as the woman nodded and made a quick call.

After a few moments, the woman finished her call and asked for Rose to wait for one of the other workers to show her to the holding cells. “And I’ll need you to sign these release forms for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?”

Again, the woman swallowed nervously. “Well, the waiting period is 27 hours, as I’m sure you are aware. We cannot release him into your custody until the waiting period has passed and I’m afraid that won’t be until tomorrow evening. But, if you’d like, we can arrange a room for you and your pet. It is one of our facility’s amenities that we offer.”

Rose had not intended to wait any longer than she had to, but there wasn’t anything they could do unless the Doctor could find a way out. Nodding, she asked how private the rooms were and was assured they would be completely concealed from prying eyes should they choose so. Of course, if they wished for an audience, that too could be arranged. Rose cringed inside at the thought of an audience watching them, well, doing something they certainly would _not_ be doing.

As soon as she finished her paperwork, the other worker arrived and guided Rose down to the holding area. The walk was somewhat longer than expected and Rose could already feel the heels making her feet hurt. She sincerely hoped that the “room” would have a chair or a bed to sit on.

A bed. Oh dear, she hadn’t thought about that.

Here she was, dressed like a dominatrix with teased out hair and wolfish make-up, ready to pick up her “pet” and she had even arranged a private room for them. They were expecting them to…to…oh dear.

She hoped the Doctor wouldn’t be too put out by all this.

They passed several cells with various men inside, all of which were either sleeping or “playing.” Rose had to look away from a rather theatric display going on to her left, a light blush on her cheeks. Good thing the other woman was in front of her.

Soon, they arrived at a cell near the very back where there was only one occupant.

A very naked occupant.

The Doctor was lying on his side, feet and hands bound, with his mouth gagged. Underneath him looked to be a large fluffy bed of some kind, but that didn’t seem to make him any happier about his predicament. He attempted to sit up as they came into view.

His eyes sprung wide open as he caught sight of Rose and she had a good feeling that if he wasn’t currently gagged at that moment, his mouth would be hanging slack. She glared at him hard, as if daring him to make even a peep about what she was wearing. The woman beside her began talking without Rose noticing at first. “I apologize for the restraints on him, but he was unruly when we first brought him in. He also wouldn’t keep quiet so unfortunately we were forced to gag him.”

“Yes, he does have a gob on him,” Rose commented. “May I ask where his clothes are?”

The woman carefully unlocked the door, allowing for Rose to step past her. “His clothes and other articles are being withheld until they have been deemed harmless. Of course, they will be released to you as soon as the waiting period is up.”

“Of course,” Rose murmured under her breath and the Doctor looked quizzical when the woman mentioned the waiting period. Ah, he didn’t seem to know yet. _Fantastic_.

The guard woman walked over to where the Doctor lay and unchained his ankles before hauling him to his feet with a surprising show of strength. Grunting, the Doctor tried to pull away as the guard procured a leash and collar. Rose touched his arm and gave him a warning look and he mumbled something incoherent around the gag before giving in to the guard. Keeping her eyes above waist level, Rose took the leash from the woman and followed her back the way they came.

They were led to another floor in one of the upper levels of the building and Rose saw several other mistresses leading their “pets” towards other rooms. She tried to ignore the disgruntled Time Lord beside her who had been ineffectually trying to capture her attention. It wasn’t until they were standing outside a white door that the guard turned toward her. “My lady, we have prepared a suite for you as best we could on such a short notice. We apologize if it is not to your liking.”

“It’s fine. May we ask for something to eat?” Rose asked the guard.

“Of course. Just call down to the main desk and we will have whatever you desire delivered to your suite. You and your pet…” the guard stopped for a moment and let her eyes rake over the Doctor’s lean form next to Rose, who immediately stepped in front of him, leveling the guard with a dangerous look. The woman at least had the decency to look ashamed of her behavior and cleared her throat nervously. “You and your pet will have complete privacy, as per your preference, but if you should ever wish to—”

“That’s enough. Thank you, that’ll be all.” Rose took the room key from the woman and dismissed her, but not before giving her another sharp look.

As they made their way into the room, Rose was taken aback by how spacious it was as well as the many odd contraptions that were there. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room and an en suite with a sunken bath to their left. There were also leather restraints on the bedposts and even on the walls and floor. Rose felt her heart rate quicken as she tried to fight down the embarrassment of their predicament, especially as she tried to resist envisioning using said restraints on the Doctor.

Remembering that he was still restrained, Rose set to work on his gag, not daring to look down past his chest. “I’m so sorry about this, but it looks as though we’re going to be here for a while. They have some policy that prevents me from taking you out of here before the 27 hour waiting period is up.”

Once the gag was removed, the Doctor worked the soreness out of his jaw before speaking. “It’s alright. I should have realized that they weren’t going to make this easy. Lucky you showed up when you did otherwise I think a few of those guards might have abused their authority.”

Although he said this jokingly, Rose could tell that he wasn’t. And she was furious. It really was a good thing that she arrived when she did. “Yeah, well, they would have had me to deal with after that. Are you alright?”

He nodded and she couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes kept darting downwards at her. She blushed and walked around him to unlock his wrists. Once he was free, the Doctor strolled over to one of the dressers in the corner and opened it, apparently hoping to find some clothes. Rose averted her eyes and stared longingly at the bathtub.

It was the Doctor’s voice that startled her out of her musings. “Soo, what’s with the outfit?”

“Huh? Oh, the TARDIS picked it out for me. Was lying on my bed when I got there. It’s the local dress code I guess,” Rose said, not turning around. She heard the rustle of fabric and waited until she felt a hand on her shoulder before turning around. What she saw almost made her blush more than she already was. The Doctor was wearing similar leather pants to her own, although a bit looser. The rest of his body was still unclothed and she noticed that he appeared more than a little sheepish.

He cleared his throat. “We’re going to be stuck here for a while, I guess. No harm waiting if we’re in no danger. Plus, they confiscated my sonic screwdriver.”

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“No worries. If you had tried to stop them they would have arrested you too and then where would we be?”

Not stuck inside a pound wearing naughty leather outfits and nothing else, perhaps? Rose shook her head and tried to banish the many thoughts of the Doctor’s unclothed form from her mind. She wondered why the Doctor had only grabbed a pair of pants and not a shirt or trousers. Walking around him, she made her way over to another dresser and opened it.

And then immediately slammed it shut, her mouth hanging open. Inside had to be some of the kinkiest… _things_ she had ever seen. A snicker came from behind her and she couldn’t help sending the Doctor a glare. “’S not funny.”

“Weeelll, it kind of is. I’m not laughing at you, just the absurdity of our situation,” the Doctor giggled. “Quite honestly, this was the most harmless outfit I could find in there. Everything else is a bit, well, you know…”

“Yeah.” Rose shuddered as the Doctor drew near, his body mere centimeters away from her own, and she couldn’t help the rush of heat pooling in her belly. “So, um, hungry?” she squeaked out.

“Hm? Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit peckish.”

Rose nodded and walked over to what she assumed to be the phone and dialed the number listed next to it. She ordered a few entrées and a bottle of champagne, which she knew she was going to need. Although she was on edge about the whole situation, Rose couldn’t help her growing arousal. The Doctor was dressed clad only in leather pants and nothing else and she had to prevent herself from staring at his arse whenever he turned around.

The food arrived shortly after, surprising both Rose and the Doctor, but they didn’t allow the servers to bring the food inside for them. Rose saw the other women’s wandering eyes and she wanted to make it perfectly clear that it was completely unwelcome. Even if she had no right to be territorial over the Doctor, they weren’t a real couple or anything, Rose wanted to make it known that she was the one the Doctor was with that evening.

After shooing away the other women, Rose and the Doctor set the food on a nearby table next to the bed. It wasn’t until Rose had sunk into the plush covers that she realized just how much her feet ached after wearing those high heeled boots for so long. She went to remove them when the Doctor stopped her. “Here, let me,” he offered, trailing his fingers over the zipper for a moment.

He knelt before her and slowly unzipped her left boot for her, the gentle rasp of the zipper the only other sound in the room except for their breathing. Taking hold of her ankle, the Doctor gently removed the boot from her foot, massaging her foot and calf. Rose couldn’t help but moan in the back of her throat as she relished in the feel of his fingers doing wonderful things to her lower leg. It was heavenly.

As the Doctor undid the other boot, Rose couldn’t resist taking in his lithe form in front of her. His chest was more muscled than she first believed, considering this was the first time she’d ever seen him in anything less than his oxford and trousers. His shoulders were broad and his waist tapered off into thin hips. She swallowed as she gazed at his lean legs, wondering what they would feel like pressed between her thighs. She sighed softly as he began to massage her right leg too.

Just by accident, Rose moved her left foot and brushed the front of the Doctor’s pants. They both stilled. For a moment she wasn’t certain of what she had felt just beneath her toes, but after looking down at him, Rose could see the very prominent bulge in the Doctor’s pants. He wouldn’t look at her, but she felt his hand tighten almost imperceptibly around her ankle.

He looked up at her, his eyes dark and smoldering. Oh! Was he?

The Doctor’s other hand traced a feather-light pattern along the inside of her calf, caressing the soft flesh there.

Oh, he was! The Doctor was staring at Rose lustfully. His eyes begged a silent question, one she couldn’t help but agree to, and the Doctor gently pulled her foot closer to him. They hung over a precipice for a few short moments and then the Doctor pushed them over. The moment her toes caressed the Doctor’s length through his leather pants, Rose felt a surge of feminine pride rush through her. The way his mouth slackened and his Adam’s apple bobbed made her giddy. To have this kind of power over a man such as him was intoxicating.

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the Doctor leaning closer to her until she felt something warm and wet press against her inner thigh. Gasping at the sensual feel of the Doctor’s lips, she looked down at him and watched as he pressed small kisses to her tender skin. It wasn’t long until his tongue and teeth came into play and Rose was finding it more and more difficult not to buck as the Doctor nipped at her sensitive skin. Her moans and gasps were mirrored by the Doctor’s own as she rubbed her foot against his hardening erection.

Soon, that proved not to be enough for either of them and Rose scooted back on the bed, beckoning the Doctor to follow her, which he did so happily. He settled himself between her legs, rubbing himself on the hot leather of her own pants. They groaned simultaneously at the sensation of leather on leather. It felt so right to have him there. “Doctor!”

His filthy grin sent a throb of heat to her center. “Doctor, why-why now?” she managed to gasp out.

“Always wanted you. So, so much, but…but never got to…so many plans too. Wanted it to be perfect, but then you walked in wearing…wearing this outfit!” The Doctor picked up his pace, trying to gain some relief from being denied skin to skin contact. “Couldn’t wait. No more waiting…”

Rose managed to pull whatever fragments she had left of her resolve and gave the Doctor a light shove, silently asking him to wait. Of course, that didn’t stop his sound of protest at being forced to stop, a delectable pout on his lips. Rose didn’t hesitate. “Why, though? You never…I thought you didn’t…”

“Oh, Rose Tyler, I do.” The Doctor pressed himself even more firmly between her legs to prove his point. “I very much do, but Time Lords, they don’t, that is to say, they frowned upon such carnal behavior. We were taught from an early age to refrain from such actions, but I’ve always been a rebel. Hardly a virgin, well, except for this body. It’s also been a long while since I, well, had such relations with anyone.” As he explained, the Doctor rested himself on his elbows, leaning his head in close to her ear, nipping at the skin beneath it. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah? So it’s not because you’re not interested?” Rose asked, mind fogging up with arousal again.

The Doctor pulled away, incredulous. “Rose Tyler, I have never wanted someone as much as I’ve wanted you. The way you prance around the TARDIS sometimes wearing next to nothing always has me stuck underneath the console trying to hide my erection. I have had a perpetual hard-on since the day you stepped through the TARDIS doors.”

“Even…even when you wore leather?”

He chuckled and licked a slow path down her neck, before suckling on her pulse point. “I’m wearing leather right now, Rose. But yes, most definitely back then. Could barely keep my hands off you.”

“Mmm, they are such delightful hands,” Rose murmured as she relished in the attention.

“Oh, just you wait.” Shifting his weight, the Doctor shimmied down her body and settled his chest between her legs. “Rose, is this okay? I know it’s not really romantic at all…”

“It’s perfect, Doctor. Absolutely perfect.” She felt warmth, one not brought on by arousal, surge through her. Here was the Doctor, an alien man that had swept her off her feet, asking if having their first time together inside what was essentially a glorified pound was okay. He looked so sincere and vulnerable and if he didn’t hurry up and shag her rotten soon, she was seriously going to consider using those restraints. “Please, don’t keep me waiting anymore.”

“Your wish is my command,” the Doctor growled out, his naughty grin back in place. He unlaced her leather pants and tugged them down her hips, inch by agonizing inch, and tossed them behind him. Ever so gently he spread her legs, a silent gasp on his lips as she was revealed to him. “Oh, Rose, you are so beautiful.”

He shifted down the bed a bit, allowing him to settle between her legs, his nose just brushing her curls. Flicking his eyes to her face for the briefest of moments, leaned forward and prodded her outer lips before giving a long lick. As soon as he reached her clit, he circled it with the tip of his tongue and gave it a gentle suck. Rose squealed as he teased her mercilessly, her hips thrusting into his face. The Doctor grunted and had to hold her down by the hips so she didn’t somehow knock him off the bed.

The Doctor slid two fingers inside her, pumping slowly. The ministrations were driving Rose mad. She began to thrust impatiently at him, but was thwarted by the Doctor’s hand still holding her down. However, he knew she was just on the edge so he pulled away, smirking at her cry of disapproval. He stood up and undid his pants, barely stepping out of them by the time he sank onto the bed again. Crawling up Rose’s body to settle his hips between hers, he hissed in pleasure at the feel of no barriers between them, her wet heat teasing his hard length. He couldn’t repress the urge to rub himself through her folds.

Rose’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as the Doctor’s cock nudged her clit, making her hips leap off the bed. “Doctor!” she gasped loudly and her hands shot out to clutch his shoulders as he continued sliding himself along her folds.

“Rose, as much as I love that corset on you, I want to see all of you.” The Doctor leaned half his weight onto one arm, the other attempting to unlace the leather corset down the front. It was after only a few seconds that Rose decided to do it herself because he wasn’t able to do it fast enough with only one hand and she was much too aroused to wait any longer than she had to. As soon as she had it mostly unlaced, Rose wiggled free of the constricting garment, thankful that it was made from a futuristic fabric so it was easy to remove.

The Doctor gasped as Rose lay bared beneath him, her hair having come loose of its strict style and fanning out around her head, giving it the appearance of a halo. Oh, how he had ever deserved this precious woman he would never know, but he would not squander anymore opportunities to satisfy his golden girl. He kissed her softly, attempting to convey his feelings for her, gently nipping at her lips. With a quick, almost cheeky smile, the Doctor pushed forward and slid inside her with a firm stroke, burying himself to the hilt.

It was pure bliss the way Rose’s muscles fluttered around him and he had to force himself to wait until she adjusted to his rather impressive size, he was a Time Lord after all, before pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back in again. Rose keened as the Doctor began a vigorous pace, his narrow hips fitting perfectly between her legs. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he changed his angle and hitting the spot deep within her. This was going to be quick, Rose thought, as her muscles began to tense up.

The Doctor’s pace became erratic and soon they both began to chant each other’s name as they neared the cusp of climax. It was only when the Doctor’s hand slipped between them and rubbed small circles around her clit that Rose fell over the edge, vision going white as she clenched around him. As soon as Rose’s walls fluttered around the Doctor, he followed after her, crying out her name followed by a string of words from his native tongue.

Collapsing on top of Rose, the Doctor had to tap into his respiratory bypass as he came back down from his intense climax. It was only when Rose began to shove at his shoulders that he finally rolled over, dragging her with him. They lay in silence to catch their breath, the Doctor slowly softening inside her. He eventually pulled out and smirked smugly when Rose whimpered at the loss.

They lay in silence, save their harsh breathing, for several moments as their heart rates returned to normal. Rose snuggled into the Doctor’s embrace as he reached across the bed and tugged the duvet over top the both of them so they were wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Listening to the Doctor’s double heart beat, Rose let the rhythmic thumping lull her nearly to sleep, but it was the Doctor’s voice that pulled her from her back from the precipice of slumber.

“Wha’?” she murmured sleepily.

“So, did I satisfy my mistress?” the Doctor asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Mmm, yes, mistress is very satisfied. She may even consider keeping you.” Rose couldn’t contain a giggle.

“Consider?!” the Doctor sputtered indignantly.

“Well, you are quite the specimen, there’s no doubt about that,” Rose said as she watched the Doctor preen at her comment through her eyelashes. “But…”

“But what?” the Doctor asked anxiously.

“But…you seem a little…rusty. I think I’m going to have my work cut out for me.”

The Doctor growled and flipped her over onto her back, the blankets flopping onto the mattress. “Rusty, am I? Well, I guess I will have to show my mistress just how impressive I really am.”

“Well then,” Rose whispered in husky voice, “by all means, show me your moves.”


End file.
